


the dark of the night

by onyxaltair



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: :), F/M, these two r perfect for each other bioware pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:46:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8279893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onyxaltair/pseuds/onyxaltair
Summary: morrigan sees leliana again at the winter palace, and has to make up for lost time





	

Morrigan had spotted her the moment they entered the ballroom, watching curiously as her and her company were announced.

An elf girl with a mortifyingly beautiful scarred hand.  
A rogue. A mage. A warrior.  
A templar that Morrigan was certain she had seen before. An ambassador.  
_Her._

It wasn't long before Morrigan caught her company snooping around the palace. She helped them where she could. Helped her.

After the Inquisitor saved the Empress from Lady Florianne, said Empress sent Morrigan to the Inquisition as a representative of the court. Morrigan wasn't complaining.

After the Inquisitor was informed, Morrigan re-entered the ballroom, brushing the ex-templar on her way out. She scanned the ballroom, catching her eye. Morrigan tilted her head as if to say _follow me._

Morrigan turned down a few halls and glanced behind her, seeing a head of red hair appear as she turned a corner, ducking into the first empty room she saw. A moment later, she stumbled in, shutting the doors clumsily behind her.

"A wonderful choice of dress, Morrigan. How did you choose such a design?"  
Morrigan laughed in response, turning to face the intruder whilst running her hands over her skirts. "'Tis pretty, no? I am sure Alistair said something about it ages ago..."  
Leliana clicked her tongue. "That's no way to thank someone."  
Morrigan stepped closer to the former, being close enough to push a lock of hair behind Leliana's ear.  
"It has been years, has it not? It's nice to see you again, although you are quite intoxicated."  
Leliana pulled away, giggling. "I got nervous. I figured I could compose myself, yet here we are."  
"Any chance you have some left?"

A bottle of Abyssal Peach and a half hour later, Morrigan had Leliana up against a wall, one hand on the wall, the other on her waist.  
"If I knew all it would take was a bottle of liquor, i'd have done this _much_ sooner." Leliana giggled, leaning into Morrigan's touch.  
"Tis'nt as simple as that. It is just that... this is a thank you. For the dress."  
"I thought you said the dress was Alistair's doing?"  
"No- I did- I just-" Morrigan sighed. "You and this liquor are turning me into a damned fool."  
"No better than a mabari." Leliana agreed.  
The pair both laughed at that. Morrigan grinned, tracing the edge of Leliana's lips with her thumb.  
"I have missed you, is what I was _trying_ to say" Morrigan said softly, before planting her lips on Leliana's.

She had waited years to do this. She had missed her opportunity after going into the eluvian.  
When Morrigan came back, she promised she would never let her go again. 

And now they were here. Together.

Leliana's hands trailed up Morrigan's bodice, stopping at either side of her face, deepening the kiss. They stood there like that for some time - mouth on mouth, heart on heart - when Morrigan grabbed Leliana at the waist, pulling her up to wrap her legs around her. She carried her over to a couch at the centre of the room, before she realized she couldn't go any further with this _maker forsaken gown._  
"Take it off." Leliana said simply, while starting to disassemble her own outfit.  
"I cannot. We have already been gone so long, I-"  
Leliana sighed, standing up and facing Morrigan, wrapping her hands around her waist.  
"Lady Florianne is gone. We have half of the Inquisition in the ballroom, including the Inquisitor. Celene is safe. We've already been gone for quite some time, and besides," Leliana said, pulling her arm back, taking Morrigan's corset with it, "you're already partially undone."  
Morrigan grinned, and pushed her back down onto the couch.

-

Morrigan hadn't even kept track of time. It could've been minutes. Hours. Hours seemed more likely, the buzz had worn off a while back.  
The court would be going mad, a royal advisor running off with the Inquisitions spymaster? Improper.  
Morrigan didn't care about properness, though. Not while she was in finally her arms.

"Thank you for this Leliana." Morrigan said, twisting her hair back into its usual up-do. "Ill see you at Skyhold, I suppose."  
"Any time, and i'll see you there then, Morri."  
"I think I may vomit if you call me that again."  
Leliana laughed, planting a chaste kiss on her lips. "It has been a pleasure, my lady."

Morrigan curtseyed, before spinning on her heel and walking to the door. She took a moment to compose herself before walking back towards the ballroom.

She couldn't believe she hadn't done this before.


End file.
